Episode 9098 (10th February 2017)
Plot Tracy and Adam hear Luke's cries for help and rescue him using the other jack. As Luke nurses a bruised leg, relieved that his injuries weren't more serious, Kevin guiltily admits that he's to blame as he wasn't using adequate safety measures. Rosie pretends to be interested in gardening and drags Brian away to hear his stories while Sophie buries the tin. Chesney goes into the factory and accuses Sinead of cheating on him. Sinead doesn't defend her actions but tries to make him see that their relationship was already dead. He's stung by her betrayal after all he did for her when she had her accident. Shona looks over old photos of Gemma on her phone before apologising to Gemma, explaining that she forgot they'd met four years ago at a house party. Bethany is thrilled but suspicious when her videos receive an influx of likes and flattering comments. Sinead assures Daniel that Chesney won't retaliate as he isn't like that. She asks him to be honest with her in future, revealing that she knows last night was his first time as Adam told Chesney. Tracy encourages Luke to sue Kevin and sets up a meeting with Adam to discuss it. Sinead puts Adam in his place for his vindictive behaviour. Chesney borrows the flat keys from the shop and lets himself in. Daniel insists that he never pursued Sinead. With Chesney spoiling for a fight and refusing to leave, Daniel walks out. Chesney follows, taunting Daniel as he does so. Daniel loses his temper and pins Chesney against a wall, telling him that he'll always come second best. After Chesney saunters off, Daniel punches the wall with his fist. Luke meets Adam and tells him that he's not making a compensation claim against Kevin as he's a mate. Rosie thinks Luke is going ahead with it and begs Adam to talk him round. Adam agrees as long as she doesn't discuss the matter with Luke or Kevin and goes out with him. Shona becomes emotional at Kylie's grave. Cast Regular cast *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Supreme Tanning *Allotments *St. Mary's Church - Graveyard Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney is devastated to find out about Sinead's fling and seeks his revenge, but he has not bargained on Daniel's darker side; Adam makes a deal with Rosie; and Bethany gets a confidence boost over her latest video, unaware that Nathan is responsible for its popularity. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,620,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2017 episodes